Keeps Gettin' Better: A Decade of Hits
| recorded = 1998–2008 | venue = | studio = *The Enterprise *Mad Dog Studios *Wally World Studios *Digital Insight Recording Studios *HeadQCourterz Studios *The Hit Factory *Sony Music Studios }} | genre = | length = | label = RCA | producer = | prev_title = Back to Basics | prev_year = 2006 | next_title = Bionic | next_year = 2010 | misc = }} Keeps Gettin' Better: A Decade of Hits is the first greatest hits album by American singer Christina Aguilera. It was released on November 6, 2008 through RCA Records. The album contains Aguilera's singles from all of her studio albums released up to 2008. It also featured four new additions: two remakes of her previous singles—"Genie in a Bottle" (1999) and "Beautiful" (2002)—and two original songs "Keeps Gettin' Better" and "Dynamite". In the United States, the album was released on November 11, 2008 exclusively via Target. Keeps Gettin' Better: A Decade of Hits received generally favorable reviews from music critics, who praised her musical career over her first decade since entering the music industry. The album debuted at number nine on the US ''Billboard'' 200, and has sold over 614,000 copies in the United States as of 2018 and has sold over 2 million copies worldwide. Additionally, it entered the top ten of record charts in multiple countries and achieved several certifications. Its only single "Keeps Gettin' Better" debuted at number seven on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100, becoming Aguilera's highest-debuting single on the chart. To promote the album, Aguilera performed at the American Music Awards of 2008 and the 2008 MTV Video Music Awards. Background and content In September 2008, it was announced that Aguilera would release a greatest hits album titled Keeps Gettin' Better: A Decade of Hits, whose distribution rights in the United States belonged to Target retailer via her record label RCA Records. On the compilation's title, Aguilera said: "I'm looking forward to the next 10 years, which is partly why I named the album, Keeps Gettin' Better, 'cause it does". People who pre-ordered the compilation would receive a free digital download version of the single "Keeps Gettin' Better". During an interview with the Los Angeles Times, Aguilera explained that Target "got such a great creative team", and that's why she worked with the retailer for the album. Released in November 2008, Keeps Gettin' Better: A Decade of Hits features all of Aguilera's hits from her previous studio albums released up to 2008 and four new songs produced by Linda Perry. Two of which are remakes of her previous singles, "Genie 2.0" ("Genie in a Bottle"), and "You Are What You Are (Beautiful)" ("Beautiful"). The other new songs were "Keeps Gettin' Better" and "Dynamite". The new material is inspired by electropop, which was deemed as Lady Gaga-influenced by a reviewer from Rolling Stone. Promotion "Keeps Gettin' Better" was released as a single from the album and was released on September 22, 2008. An accompanying video saw Aguilera as Catwoman and performing in front of green screens. The single experienced moderate commercial success, peaking at number seven on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100 and number four on the Canadian Hot 100. On September 7, 2008, Aguilera performed a medley of "Genie 2.0" and "Keeps Gettin' Better" at the 2008 MTV Video Music Awards in Hollywood. On November 23, Aguilera opened the American Music Awards of 2008 with a seven-minute medley of her previous singles, which included "Beautiful", "Keeps Gettin' Better", "Genie in a Bottle", "Dirrty", "Ain't No Other Man", and "Fighter". Critical reception |title=Keeps Gettin' Better: A Decade of Hits – Christina Aguilera |publisher=AllMusic|date=November 10, 2008 |accessdate=May 24, 2011}} | rev2 = Digital Spy | rev2Score = | rev3 = Entertainment Weekly | rev3Score = B+ | rev4 = Rolling Stone | rev4Score = | rev5 = Sputnikmusic | rev5Score = | rev6 = Slant Magazine | rev6Score = }} Keeps Gettin' Better: A Decade of Hits received generally positive reviews from music critics. AllMusic writer Stephen Thomas Erlewine commented that the compilation "proves that no other teen pop singer of her era has a better track record than Christina and if the new songs are any indication, the title of this hits comp is no lie either." Nick Levine from Digital Spy noted the "spunky attitude" of the compilation and compared her recordings to those of Britney Spears: "She may have started out with similar material to another Mickey Mouse Club alumnus, but Aguilera moved on to bigger and better things more quickly than Britney." He further complimented Aguilera's songwriting skills. Chris Willman from Entertainment Weekly noted the lack of traditional Aguilera styles on the new songs, stating: "The singer has banished melisma and belting from these electronic confections, and her chops sound just as hot set on simmer." Writing for Sputnikmusic, Nick Butler positively reviewed Aguilera's new material, saying: "Christina the pop singer is dead, long live Electro Christina ... At any rate, these four tracks are more than enough to build anticipation for what could be a very, very good album." In a mixed review, an editor from Rolling Stone said that the album's "ten stellar singles are weighed down by four bland attempts at 2008's trendy, Lady Gaga-jacking electropop." Commercial performance In the United States, Keeps Gettin' Better: A Decade of Hits debuted at number nine on the US ''Billboard'' 200 on the issue date of November 29, 2008, selling 73,000 copies in its first week of release. The album spent six weeks on the Top Catalog Albums, where it peaked at number 2 in 2010. * * Awards|publisher=AllMusic|accessdate=January 13, 2015}} As of 2019, the greatest hits album has sold over 614,000 copies. In Canada, the album charted at number twelve on the Canadian Albums Chart. In Australia, Keeps Gettin' Better: A Decade of Hits peaked at number eight on the ARIA Albums Chart on the issue date of November 23, 2008 and spent nine weeks on the chart. In Austria, the album debuted at number ten on the Austrian Albums Chart on the issue date of November 21, 2008 and remained on the chart for five weeks. The album also experienced moderate success in various European regions, including France (number seven), Ireland and Finland (number nine). In the United Kingdom, the greatest hits peaked at number ten and was certified platinum for selling over 300,000 copies. In 2008, Keeps Gettin' Better sold 19,030 physical copies and 250 digital units in France. Track listing | total_length = 62:55 | title1 = Genie in a Bottle | writer1 = | extra1 = | length1 = 3:36 | title2 = What a Girl Wants | note2 = Video Mix | writer2 = | extra2 = Roche | length2 = 3:35 | title3 = I Turn to You | writer3 = Diane Warren | extra3 = Roche | length3 = 4:39 | title4 = Come On Over Baby (All I Want Is You) | note4 = Radio Version | writer4 = | extra4 = | length4 = 3:23 | title5 = Nobody Wants to Be Lonely | note5 = with Ricky Martin | writer5 = | extra5 = Walter Afanasieff | length5 = 4:11 | title6 = Lady Marmalade | note6 = with Lil' Kim, Mýa and Pink | writer6 = | extra6 = }} | length6 = 4:25 | title7 = Dirrty | note7 = featuring Redman | writer7 = | extra7 = *Cameron }} | length7 = 4:45 | title8 = Fighter | writer8 = | extra8 = *E. Dawk }} | length8 = 4:05 | title9 = Beautiful | writer9 = Linda Perry | extra9 = Perry | length9 = 3:59 | title10 = Ain't No Other Man | writer10 = | extra10 = *Aguilera *Rob Lewis }} | length10 = 3:48 | title11 = Candyman | note11 = Single Mix | writer11 = | extra11 = Perry | length11 = 3:14 | title12 = Hurt | writer12 = | extra12 = Perry | length12 = 4:03 | title13 = Genie 2.0 | writer13 = | extra13 = Perry | length13 = 4:15 | title14 = Keeps Gettin' Better | writer14 = | extra14 = Perry | length14 = 3:04 | title15 = Dynamite | writer15 = | extra15 = Perry | length15 = 3:09 | title16 = You Are What You Are (Beautiful) | writer16 = Perry | extra16 = Perry | length16 = 4:44 }} | total_length = 67:19 | title10 = The Voice Within | note10 = Radio Edit | writer10 = | extra10 = Ballard | length10 = 4:24 | title11 = Ain't No Other Man | writer11 = | extra11 = *Aguilera *Lewis }} | length11 = 3:48 | title12 = Candyman | writer12 = | extra12 = Perry | length12 = 3:14 | title13 = Hurt | writer13 = | extra13 = Perry | length13 = 4:03 | title14 = Genie 2.0 | writer14 = | extra14 = Perry | length14 = 4:15 | title15 = Keeps Gettin' Better | writer15 = | extra15 = Perry | length15 = 3:04 | title16 = Dynamite | writer16 = | extra16 = Perry | length16 = 3:09 | title17 = You Are What You Are (Beautiful) | writer17 = Perry | extra17 = Perry | length17 = 4:44 }} | collapsed = yes | title5 = Dirrty | note5 = featuring Redman | writer5 = | extra5 = *Cameron }} | length5 = 4:46 | title6 = Fighter | writer6 = | extra6 = }} | length6 = 4:09 | title7 = Beautiful | writer7 = Perry | extra7 = Perry | length7 = 4:01 | title8 = Ain't No Other Man | writer8 = | extra8 = *Aguilera *Lewis }} | length8 = 3:48 | title9 = Candyman | writer9 = | extra9 = Perry | length9 = 3:15 | title10 = Hurt | writer10 = | extra10 = Perry | length10 = 4:03 | title11 = Genie 2.0 | writer11 = | extra11 = Perry | length11 = 4:15 | title12 = Keeps Gettin' Better | writer12 = | extra12 = Perry | length12 = 3:03 | title13 = Dynamite | writer13 = | extra13 = Perry | length13 = 3:09 | title14 = You Are What You Are (Beautiful) | writer14 = | extra14 = Perry | length14 = 4:43 }} | collapsed = yes | title5 = Ven Conmigo (Solamente Tú) | writer5 = | extra5 = | length5 = 3:11 | title6 = Falsas Esperanzas | writer6 = Jorge Luis Piloto | extra6 = Pérez | length6 = 2:57 | title7 = Lady Marmalade | note7 = with Lil' Kim, Mýa and Pink | writer7 = | extra7 = }} | length7 = 4:25 | title8 = Dirrty | note8 = featuring Redman | writer8 = | extra8 = *Cameron }} | length8 = 4:46 | title9 = Fighter | writer9 = | extra9 = }} | length9 = 4:09 | title10 = Beautiful | writer10 = Perry | extra10 = Perry | length10 = 4:01 | title11 = Ain't No Other Man | writer11 = | extra11 = *Aguilera *Lewis }} | length11 = 3:48 | title12 = Candyman | writer12 = | extra12 = Perry | length12 = 3:15 | title13 = Hurt | writer13 = | extra13 = Perry | length13 = 4:03 | title14 = Genie 2.0 | writer14 = | extra14 = Perry | length14 = 4:15 | title15 = Keeps Gettin' Better | writer15 = | extra15 = Perry | length15 = 3:03 | title16 = Dynamite | writer16 = | extra16 = Perry | length16 = 3:09 | title17 = You Are What You Are (Beautiful) | writer17 = | extra17 = Perry | length17 = 4:43 }} | extra_column = Director(s) | title1 = Genie in a Bottle | note1 = music video | extra1 = Diane Martel | length1 = 3:37 | title2 = What a Girl Wants | note2 = music video | extra2 = Martel | length2 = 4:06 | title3 = I Turn to You | note3 = music video | extra3 = Rupert C. Almont | length3 = 4:04 | title4 = Come on Over Baby (All I Want Is You) | note4 = music video | extra4 = Paul Hunter | length4 = 3:52 | title5 = Dirrty | note5 = featuring Redman) (music video | extra5 = David LaChapelle | length5 = 4:49 | title6 = Fighter | note6 = music video | extra6 = Floria Sigismondi | length6 = 4:15 | title7 = Beautiful | note7 = music video | extra7 = Jonas Åkerlund | length7 = 4:07 | title8 = Ain't No Other Man | note8 = music video | extra8 = Bryan Barber | length8 = 4:53 | title9 = Candyman | note9 = music video | extra9 = | length9 = 3:15 | title10 = Hurt | note10 = music video | extra10 = | length10 = 4:04 }} ;Notes * signifies a vocal producer * signifies a co-producer * signifies an additional producer Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications }} Release history References External links * [http://www.target.com/p/keeps-gettin-better-a-decade-of-hits/-/A-12165293 Keeps Gettin' Better: A Decade of Hits] at Target Category:2008 greatest hits albums Category:2008 video albums Category:Albums produced by DJ Premier Category:Christina Aguilera compilation albums Category:Electropop compilation albums Category:Music video compilation albums Category:RCA Records compilation albums Category:RCA Records video albums